Enséñame a bailar
by Carline Isabelle
Summary: Edward y Bella se aman en secreto,desconociendo esto. En baile ocurre un problema, Edward después de es eso quiere conquistar a Bella. Un solo narrador y Pov's
1. Mejillas sonrojadas y un secreto IS

**Enséñame a bailar:**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: ESTOS PERSONAJES Y LA TRAMA NO SON MIOS. SON DE MI DIOSA . ¡AMEN!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>H<em>_ola! Feliz año nuevo! Les presento un fanfic largo que en menos de 20 minutos de me ocurrió xD Pero estaba inspirada. Así que ¡disfrútenlo!. Esta inspirado en la canción de High School Musical 3: "I can have this Dance" (La canción principal de este fic), Bella es humana y Edward vampiro, hay una pequeña alteración de mi parte: Edward y Bella están enamorados pero no son novios ni nada, no saben el amor que se tienen mutuamente. ¡Fic laaaargooo! Solo hay un narrador. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Canción<em>****_ elegida: You Know I'm no good - Amy Winehouse_**

Todo estaba listo en Forks, el gran baile de fin de curso estaba listo, todos los jóvenes estaban listos, con sus vestidos y sus mascaras, el tema de aquel año era una fiesta de mascaras. La expectación por ese evento que se realizaría en el gimnasio del instituto era de proporciones abismantes.

En la casa del Jefe Swan, Isabella, su hija estaba alistando su vestido azul con pequeños bordados del mismo tono, su cabello estaba en pequeñas ondas que caían en cascada por su espalda, los pequeños pendientes dorados combinaban con su mascara dorada que solo cubría sus ojos , el vestido azul mostraba sus hombros pálidos, poseía un escote y una listón del mismo tono en su cintura después del listón el vestido se extendía hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, sobre el satín azul había vuelitos del mismo azul eléctrico que cubría el cuerpo de la chica. Charlie Swan apareció en la puerta del cuarto de su hija.

-Bells pareces una verdadera princesa con ese vestido –Sonrió el visitante al cuarto de Isabella.

-Papa, no digas eso- Sonrió mientras las mejillas de Bella estaban obteniendo un color escarlata.

-¿A que hora llegan los chicos? –Miro a Bella con atención.

-Papa iré sola, me encontrare con ellos haya –Sonrió y tomo su pequeño bolso dorado.

-Bella, ya sabes que tienes que cuidarte de los chicos, el alcohol y esas cosas –Dijo Charlie mientras pasaba su mano por sus cabellos color caoba que eran idénticos a los de su hija.

-Tranquilo Char… Quiero decir Papa… Me tengo que ir –Tomo su pequeño bolero de color crema, abrazo a Charlie que quedo anonadado ante la expresión de cariño de su hija.

-Cuídate, Bella. Te lo pido –Susurro mientras besaba los cabellos de su única hija.

-Lo hare, te quiero papa –Se alejó un poco de él y comenzó a bajar la escalera en dirección a la puerta.

-Yo igual –Grito desde la baranda mientras la figura azul se dirigía la puerta.

-Adiós –Sonrió y cerro la puerta.

-Adiós –Susurro mientras miraba orgullosa a su hija

Isabella Marie Swan mas conocida como Bella, se dirigía a la puerta de su Chervy roja, que estaba descolorida gracias a los cambios del tiempo en el pueblo de Forks, ella no iba al baile por ver a sus amigos sino porque el enigmático Edward Cullen rechazo a Jessica, Irina, Tanya y la molesta Lauren. Buscaba una pequeña oportunidad, aunque para el fuese invisible excepto en biología que eran compañeros y solo compartían algunas palabras por los trabajos en clases. Bella estaba completamente enamorada de Edward, era todo lo que podía soñar…Perfecto. Solo que Bella sabia muy poca información de su amado, solo sabia que tenia 4 hermanos: Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie. Y sus padres eran: Carlisle y Esme. Los cuales se dedicaban a la medicina y a la decoración de interiores respectivamente.

Subió a la camioneta, salió del aparcamiento frente la casa y miro la vivienda blanca, dando una despedida. Suspiro, se alisto para avanzar por la calle pero antes de que su conducción fuera su pensamiento principal, dejo un susurro en el aire: "Edward, espero esta noche cambien todo". Y piso el acelerador de su camioneta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Les gusto? ¿O no? :c Dejen comentario ¡Mordidas! -Carline<strong>_


	2. Tengo que verla EC

**Enséñame a bailar:**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: Los personajes NO son míos, son de Meyer…. ¡DIOSA!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hola! No pude resistir actualizar este fic, que mientras lo escribía en un block de notas estaba al borde de las lágrimas… Una cosita: Los capítulos tendrán una<strong> IS<strong> si se trata de Isabella "Bella" Swan y una **EC **si tratan de Edward Cullen. Bueno sin mas preámbulos, de mi a parte les dejo el 2º capitulo. -Carline_

**_Canción_**_**: She's the one –Robbie Williams**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 2: "Tengo que verla" EC:<strong>

Todo era emoción y nerviosismo en la gran mansión de la Familia Cullen, especialmente de Alice que corría con su vestido violeta de un lado a otro, Rosalie la seguía con su vestido rojo y sus novios Emmett y Jasper estaban enfundados en trajes de color negro con la corbata de color del vestido de sus esposas, al lado de ellos estaba el líder del clan: Carlisle Cullen que veía el futbol con ellos y la esposa de este, Esme estaba arreglando la cámara fotográfica para inmortalizar esos momentos, a pesar de que era la sexta o séptima vez que iban a un baile, era igual de importante que los demás.

El único vampiro que estaba enajenado de esa alegría que era transmitida por Jasper, era Edward que estaba sumido en las teclas blancas y negras **_(N/A:_ _Pueden poner la nana de Bella por mientras y después poner la canción recomendada)_ **de su piano de cola, su mente estaba tratando de alejar los pensamientos de toda la familia sobre "La gran mascarada" con las notas de una nana para su musa, su ángel: Bella

Edward cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por la melodía de su piano mientras recordaba la noche que fue a visitar al amor de su vida.

**-Flash Back-** **_(N/A: Ahora pongan la canción recomendada)_**

_Era una noche estrellada en Forks, todos dormían bajo el velo de la noche y la Luna de testigo excepto 7 vampiros, 6 de ellos estaban haciendo sus "cosas de pareja" como les diría Edward, que se alejó de su morada habitual para llegar a la residencia Swan que estaba sumida en la oscuridad y sus habitantes, que era el Jefe Swan y Bella, hija estaban entre los brazos de Morfeo._

_Edward estaba apoyado en el árbol frente a la ventana de Bella, forzando su visión sobrehumana para apreciar a esa castaña que aparece en sus pensamientos cada segundo desde que la salvo de la furgoneta que casi la aplastaba, hace unos meses. Después de horas de indecisión, el vampiro de orbes doradas y cabello cobrizo, abrió la ventana con facilidad –Ya que el pestillo estaba abierto-_

_Y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de la pequeña y voluble humana, sus ojos no daban crédito a la escena, su cabello revuelto, su nívea piel que bajo la luz de la Luna le daba unos pequeños destellos, sus facciones cinceladas en un estado de paz y tranquilidad que seria un pecado arruinar aquel estado. "Hermosa" –Dijo su mente al apreciarla._

_Se sentó lentamente en el suelo de madera que crujió al sentir el peso de Edward. Durante horas estuvo admirando su belleza única y original, pero en un momento se removió entre las sabanas, suspiro y de sus labios carnosos salió limpiamente una palabra que provoco que el frio corazón de Edward, se moviera** (N/A: Emmm….No se me ocurrió nada**_** más):**

_-Edward –Susurro con ternura, como si la palabra fuera cristal_

_Sonrió y el aludido se acomodó en mecedora que estaba en la esquina de la habitación y siguió admirando el sueño de su bello ángel, hasta que las nubes comenzaron a filtrar la luz del alba y fue la señal para Edward de escapar de los aposentos de Bella._

_Pero antes el vampiro de cabello broncíneo se acercó al lecho de la chica, aspiro el olor que emanaba sus cabellos color caoba y beso su mejilla. La reacción de la chica fue una sonrisa y Edward le susurro en su oído:_

_-Adiós Bella, nos vemos en biología._

_Y salió por la ventana de un salto y se adentro en el bosque_

**-Fin del FlashBack-**

Mientras Edward recordaba aquella hermosa noche. Su hermana Alice, la cual tenía aspecto de duende con su cabello desordenado, su pequeña estatura y andares de bailarina. Se había colado a la habitación con su traje negro y una mascara dorada para Edward,_** (N/A: El traje es el que sale en la película** **"Twilight")**_ ya que Bella Swan asistiría al baile sola con el motivo de lograr algo con su hermano y esa misma tarde una visión paso por sus ojos en que el y ella bailaban juntos y se besaban. Sonriente y convencida de todo pasaría, esa misma tarde compro el traje y la mascara.

-_¡Edward!_- Llamo mentalmente a su hermano enamorado

Edward salió de su ensoñación y fulmino con la mirada a Alice quien tenía su traje en la mano.

-Alice, ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no voy a ir a ese baile? – Edward estaba más que furioso por la insistencia de su hermana que su pregunta tenía un tono de desagrado total y su ceño estaba fruncido.

Alice ya sabiendo la reacción de él. Sonrió y contrataco:

-¿Y si te digo que Bella Swan ira, sola? –Transformo la sonrisa en un puchero que ha perfeccionado durante sus años de inmortalidad

Edward frunció más el ceño y rodo los ojos:

-No te creo – Parecía un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche pero para el, Bella Swan era un tema con que no se podía bromear

-¿No me crees?- Alice alzo una ceja ante la incredulidad de su hermanito, el asintió- Entonces mira.

Alice le mostro la visión que vio en su mente y medida de que Edward la veía sus facciones se suavizaron, sus ojos eran como el caramelo derretido y una sonrisa involuntaria apareció entre sus fríos labios.

-¿Estas Segura?- Cuestiono el vampiro

-Completamente- Le tiro el traje y la mascara- Tienes 10 minutos para estar listo.

Alice salió de la habitación como un borrón y violeta; Y Edward subió a su habitación a la misma velocidad, y se arregló en 2 minutos. Se miro al espejo y se puso la mascara dorada que solo cubría sus ojos, cuando miraba su reflejo, una caja transparente junto a una nota estaba en el sofá negro junto al equipo de música de su habitación. Se acercó rápidamente y miro su contenido, un brazalete de graduación que tenía una Fresia blanca en el centro con flores y ramitas alrededor hecho de plástico**_ (N/A: Vale decir que es la misma de Crepúsculo)_**, abrió la nota y rodo los ojos: Alice

_"Hermanito, esta flor se la tienes que dar a Bella. ES UNA TRADICION. Si no lo haces te condenaras a que te lleve a un viaje de compras por los próximos 10 años. Te quiere. Alice."_

-Maldición –Susurro, Tomo la cajita y la dejo en el buro.

Su cabello cobrizo estaba mas rebelde que el día anterior, paso de nuevo su mano por el pero lo desordeno mas y era un caso perdido y lo dejo así. Tomo la cajita, fue a su volvo y partió sin previa despedida.

_Esta vez, Bella será mía_. Pensó antes de tomar la carretera con destino a Forks

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Me pueden matar por irresponsable... No tenia inspiracion... Pero es hermoso el capitulo esta vez es largo bueno algo. Bueno me ausentare algún de tiempo de Fanfiction pero de vez en cuando actualizare y les dejare una señal de vida con un one short o una actualización c: <em>

_**Gracias por las alertas, Reviews o mas porque es lo que me motiva a seguir.** ¿Les gusto el capitulo? ¿O no? Dejen su comentario. ¡Mordiditas!-Carline_


	3. El alcohol, insultos y declaracion ES

**Enséñame a bailar:**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: Estos personajes ni la ambientación son míos sino de . La trama es parte de la autora pero la deformación es mía.<strong>

**ADVERTENCIA: LENGUAJE FUERTE Y VIOLENCIA. Si eres menor de edad y lo quieres leer, es tu elección.**

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Si será extraño que este actualizando un solo fic y el resto nada. Pero es que me apasiona esta historia más que nada, me hace llorar y reír. Ya han pasado dos capítulos y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Por qué tiene calificación "M"? Bueno sé que son 2 capítulos pero mas adelante verán porque es M…. Pasión, un poquito de violencia y lenguaje fuerte. Ya lo verán. Sin más preámbulos. Les dejo el 3º capitulo. Carline.<em>

_**Canción elegida: Hysteria- Muse**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Alcohol, Insultos y la declaración.<strong>

Cuando Bella aparco en su usual lugar del campus, respiro profundamente tenia miedo, miedo hacer rechazada, abrió la puerta para salir y una corriente fría rozo su cara y junto a eso, un mal presentimiento, el cual ignoro.

Camino hasta el gimnasio donde las luces y las serpentinas de colores eran un poco desagradables a vista, un gran grupo de estudiantes contorsionaban sus cuerpos al ritmo de esa música electrónica. Bella buscaba con la mirada a los Cullen. Pero no los encontró. Acomodo su mascara y empezó a caminar al interior del recinto, cuando paso por la mesa del ponche, detecto un olor peculiar: Alcohol, pero no cualquiera:_ Vodka._

Isabella ya asustada estaba buscando la salida, donde había una extensión de jardín que se suponía que era un rincón mas intimo para las parejas mas acarameladas, la pequeña Swan hizo una mueca al recordar eso, mientras seguía deambulando por el gimnasio ya alborotado de gente bailando o bebiendo el brebaje envenado, sin que se dé cuenta. _"Pobre chicos inocentes"_ –Pensó Bella.

En ese momento unos mechones cobrizos fueron detectados por su mirada, estaba apunto de atravesar la pista de baile para buscar a Edward pero un tirón en su brazo la detuvo, se voltio y encontró a Mike Newton, jugador del equipo de la escuela, popular. Newton estaba en "su grupo de amigos" si se podría decir así, a sido muy insiste desde que Bella llego a Forks y a pesar de que esta en una relación con su "amiga" Jessica Stanley aun le sigue pidiendo que salga a comer con ella o ir al cine.

-¡Oh! Pero miren que tenemos aquí, Bella Swan ha venido al baile – Grito Mike sobre el nivel de la música, su aliento estaba colmado de ese ahora que había captado hace unos instante la joven Swan- ¿Haz venido por mi verdad? –Susurro frente a su cara, Isabella alejo la cabeza ante el apestoso olor de su aliento- Sabia que estabas loca por mi, ¿No es así? – Sonrió sombríamente y lanzo una carcajada estrepitosa.

-Mike estas bebido aléjate de mi –La chica jadeaba mientras forcejaba su brazo para soltarse del agarre masculino de su pretendiente ebrio, lo cual resulto un fracaso total.

-¡Venga Isabella! Vamos a bailar. –Los ojos de Mike centellaron por detrás de esa mascara negra y procedió con movimientos torpes a tirar de Isabella a la pista de baile.

-No déjame, Mike. ¿Por favor? – Estaba al borde de la desesperación, quería buscar a Edward pero Mike malinterpreto los dichos de ella por los efectos del alcohol.

-Sé que me amas, Bella, porque yo te amo, Bésame –Los susurros de Mike eran imperceptibles para ella, a medida que se acercaba a los labios carnosos de Bella pero ella era consiente de la situación: Mike estaba borracho, su declaración era asquerosa, ella amaba a Edward y no a él.

La hija del jefe de policía no lo pensó dos veces y le incrusto la rodilla su entrepierna. Un aullido de dolor detuvo el frenesí de la fiesta. Todos miraban con ojos como platos a Bella y a Mike que se quejaba por el dolor de su orgullo. Las lágrimas escocían los ojos marrones de la chica, después de 2 largos minutos y un Mike recuperado, apunto a Isabella acusante y le grito a la audiencia espectante a un drama:

-¡ISABELLA SWAN ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA! ¡SE QUE ME AMAS! ¿¡POR QUE MIERDA ME HICISTE ESO? –Gritaba Newton en la cara de la chica como si fuera una ladrona o algo peor.

Isabella inflo las mejillas –Una vieja costumbre de niña- las cuales se sonrojaron intensamente rápidamente, cuando Michael** _(N/A: Es el verdadero nombre_ **_**de** **ese bastardo)** _termino su sermón. Bella simplemente exploto:

-¡ERES UN MALDITO BORRACHO, NEWTON! ¡ME PIDES SALIR AUN CUANDO ESTAS CON JESSICA! ¡TU ERES EL MALDITO! ¡ERES UN GOLDEN RETRIVER, PRACTICAMENTE! ¡NO TE AMO! ¡JAMAS TE AME, TE AMO NI TE AMARE PORQUE AMO A EDWARD CULLEN!

Un masivo_ "Ohhhhh"_ se escucho en todo el gimnasio y Edward sobre salió de esa multitud con los ojos saliendo de sus orbitas. El subidón de adrenalina que corría por las venas de Bella se estaba desvaneciendo, miro a la multitud y su expresión especialmente la del joven Cullen. _"Mierda"_ –Fue el único pensamiento que salió de su mente. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y Mike agrego:

-¡ERES UNA PERRA!- Y se comenzó a reír estrepitosamente

Bella encontró la salida con la mirada y comenzó a correr mientras el silencio aun estaba presente y las risas de Mike aun resonaban por el recinto. La extensión del jardín tenia entrada al bosque y como Isabella conocía el lugar, porque se escapaba en los recesos para leer. Llego a su pequeño rincón un tronco de árbol que había caído hace unos años junto a su hermano erguido hasta el cielo, dejaban un pequeño rincón donde la luz del Sol –cuando había- dada justo ahí, lugar predilecto de ella para leer. Se sentó ahí y comenzó a dar rienda suelta a su llanto. No supo hasta cuanto tiempo lloro, pero cuando su llanto comenzó a declinar y el cansancio la dominaba. La aterciopelada voz de Edward fue lo último que escucho antes de caer en la inconciencia.

-_Bella, yo también te amo._

* * *

><p><em>Que baile más normal ¿no? Bueno este es el 3º capitulo ¿Les gusto? ¿O no? Dejen su Review. ¡Mordidas!-Carline<em>


	4. Te necesito, Te amo EC

**Enséñame a bailar:**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, LA TRAMA TAMPOCO SON DE ¡SALVE REINA! PERO FORKS ES DE LA TIERRA <strong>

_¡Hola de nuevo! Un día, una actualización nueva…. Pero esta es la ultima por el momento. Si ustedes creyeron que el fic seria con un final esperado... No es así, mi imaginación y mi lado troll (Troll: Romper ilusiones de una forma ingeniosa) se han unido y han hecho una nueva trama… Así que disfruten la trama para mayores… Ni tengo mucha experiencia. Una notita: Se acabó el único narrador, ahora predominan los Pov...Están en un orden intercalado. Así que eso es todo. ¡Mordidas!- Carline._

_PD: ¿Me podrían hacer un poco de promoción al fic? ¡Gracias!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Canción elegida: Fix You- Coldplay I'll Be There For You- Bon Jovi (PD: Feliz Cumpleaños, atrasado)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Te necesito, te amo.<strong>

_"Te buscare hasta el ultimo lugar del mundo" (N/A: Linda Frase)_

**Edward Pov:**

Cuando Bella dijo:_ "¡JAMAS TE AME, TE AMO NI TE AMARE PORQUE AMO A EDWARD CULLEN!"_ La mentes de los estudiantes del instituto empezaron a andar 300 millas por minuto y lo único que podía entender era _"Pobre Chica" "Nunca la amara" "Idiota"_, este ultimo provenía de Jessica Stanley que dijo lo mismo, el primer día de Bella en la escuela, la fulmine con la mirada.

A medida que pasaba por el tumulto de gente enmascarada se apartaba de mi lado, me miraba con un brillo diabólico en sus ojos y sus pensamientos eran igual de malos, Lauren Mallory era la mas malvada de todas las arpías. _"JA! Bella no puede tener todo en el mundo: Popularidad, chicos, excelentes_ _calificaciones._ _Edward Cullen es mio"_ La fulmine con la mirada, la aludida quedo aturdida por el miedo y retrocedió un paso

La cara de Bella no tenia precio estaba ruborizada, sus pozos chocolatosos estaban apagados y llenos de lagrimas, su boca se cerraba y se abría tratando de defenderse pero solo atino a correr por la extensión de jardín que conecta con el bosque. Una visión de Alice atravesó mi mente.

_"Bella estaba perdida por el bosque, esta todo oscuro, tropieza con una rama y no se da cuenta que hay una ladera. Cae rodando por ese plano inclinado, cuando termina de rodar esta muy malherida, sus heridas están abiertas lista para atraer los nómadas que estaban cerca de la ladera, se acercan y…"_ Bloquee mi mente para no recibir el desenlace de la visión, Alice me miraba horrorizada por lo que acaba de ver.

No podía salir a velocidad de la luz, Alice se acercó a mí a paso rápido y siseo a velocidad vampírica:

-Desbloquea tu mente, tengo un plan.

Hice lo que me dijo, lo primero que me dijo es que no podía correr detrás de Bella por razones obvias, no pude evitar rodar los ojos en señal de que ya sabia eso, no podía correr o matar a golpes a Newton por tener a cientos de chicos en estado de shock por lo que paso.

Newton yacía ahí muerto de la risa, sentía un cosquilleo en las palmas de mis manos, mis ganas de golpearla por ofender a mi chica eran enormes, avance un paso y la mano nívea de Alice me detuvo.

-Edward no lo hagas, llamemos al padre de Bella y la encontraremos. Bella cambio de rumbo, no se donde se dirige pero esta a salvo, ¿Sabes? no importa el plan, solo llama al Jefe Swan

Suspire tranquilo y tome el teléfono, los estudiantes del instituto se dividieron en grupos y comenzaron a cotillear, Jessica le estaba gritando a Mike, marque al departamento de Policía de Forks y la grave voz de Charlie Swan se hizo presente

-Departamento de Policía de Forks. –Su voz sonaba pastosa.

-Hola, Jefe Swan. Habla Edward Cullen.

-Hola Edward ¿Qué ocurre? , ¿Algún problema en el baile?- Un problema, un dilema…_ Mi pobre e Inocente Bella_

-Si señor. –Un pensamiento de Alice me invadió: _"El ponche tenia alcohol, por eso Mike insulto a Bella"_- Alguien puso alcohol en ponche, Mike Newton tomo de él y trato de besar a Bella, ella se negó, Newton la insulto y…

-Espera, Edward ¿Bella? ¿Mi hija? – La voz del padre de Bella empezaba a sonar desesperada.

-Si, Jefe. Su hija, bueno como decía. Bella le respondió - _Y dijo que me amaba_, agregue para mis adentros- y salió corriendo hacia el bosque y no sabemos donde esta. ¿Podría venir?

-En seguida voy. Nunca había pasado, iré con refuerzo para buscarla. Que nadie la busque mientras estemos haya ok?

-Si, Jefe. Nos vemos.

-Ok. Adiós. –Y corto

Salí hacia al aparcamiento del instituto y olor de Bella llego hasta mi nariz, busque de donde provenía y venia de su camioneta, dentro de ella había un pequeño sweater. Lo va necesitar cuando la encontremos, vi en la parte del conductor que su puerta estaba abierta, sin pensarlo 2 veces me adentre en la cabina de la chatarra que Bella nombraba camioneta ¿Cómo rayos puede tener esta basura tan lenta?, el usual dulce olor de Bella inundo mis fosas nasales y una daga invisible atravesó mi corazón y pensé _"Tengo que encontrarla no la quiero perder_". Tome el pequeño bolero y salí de la cabina y volví a la salida del gimnasio.

Doce minutos después de la llamada a la Policía, llego la patrulla con un alterado Charlie Swan y sus compañeros. Entraron al Gimnasio y el señor Banner –Profesor de Biología- Los recibió y les conto todo. A la vez que Charlie se iba enterando de todo, su mente solo repetía: _"Mandar a la celda a Newton y yo_ _creía que era buen chico. Se pudrirá_" Sonreí ante el pensamiento, se sentía bien saber que alguien compartía lo mismo que yo. Guarde el chaleco **_(N/A: O sweater)_ **de Bella en mi chaqueta, o mas bien lo escondí y encontré la cajita donde estaba el brazalete con la flor blanca para mi Isabella _"Tengo encontrarla, no puedo perderla"_ repetí mentalmente pero estaba perdido como podía hacerlo si estaba rodeado de humanos, quería gritar, llorar y matar a Newton.

Las horas pasaban y los oficiales interrogaban a los asistentes del baile, yo estaba afuera apoyado en una patrulla mientras escuchaba las instrucciones del padre de Bella, pase una mano por mi cabello ya desordenado, no pude mas y la desesperación me supero. Me adentre en el grupo de hombres, todos ellos me miraron atónitos, mire a Charlie, tome una linterna de sus manos –para simular que era humano, ya que mi visión es excelente-

-Lo siento caballeros, Jefe Swan sé que esto no es correcto y menos es el momento para decírselo pero yo amo a su hija- A través de mi vista vi a varios de sus colegas con su boca desencajada- Y quiero que este sana y salvo. Permiso. – Y comencé a correr a velocidad humana hacia el bosque-

Escuchaba los gritos de los policías, algunos eran de apoyo y otros de advertencia. El único que estaba callado era el padre de Bella que aun no salía del shock de que su hija tuviera un amado que se atreviera a arriesgar su vida por ella pero por Isabella haría todo, incluso moriría por ella.

Tire la linterna por algún lugar del bosque y el efluvio de Bella y unos leves latidos de su corazón llegaron hacia mi. Corrí como el viento**_ (N/A: Corre como el_ _viento tiro al blanco, no pude_ _evitarlo)_**, llegue a un parte del bosque que ya había visto antes, un tronco estaba en el suelo y junto a su hermano que estaba erguido hacían un huequito acogedor para leer o descansar, era el 2º de mis lugares favoritos en Forks además del prado.

Había una pequeña bolita envuelta en tela azul. Era Bella.

Primero me conmoví por su postura y luego me desespere porque su pulso era débil, la tome entre mis brazos estaba fría, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el frio. Principio de Hipotermia pensé, tome su chaleco y lo puse en sus hombros. Tengo correr no quiero perderla. Me acerque a su oído y susurre:

_-No quiero perderte, yo también te amo, Bella_

Corrí a velocidad vampirica hasta el cruce entre el bosque y se veían las sirenas desde ahí, me tenia que comportar como humano, me recordé. Llegue a la extensión y todos me miraron. Charlie al verme sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. _"Oh Dios, Gracias"_ Pensó el padre del amor de mi vida. Corrió pero se tropezaba mucho, evite sonreír ya sabia de donde Bella había sacado su torpeza que la hacia ver adorable.

-Gracias Edward, no se como podría agradecértelo, te debo una. –Sollozo el padre de Bella mientras contemplaba la cara de su hija mientras corríamos a la ambulancia.

-Después le cobrare el favor, Jefe. ¿Puedo acompañar a Bella al hospital? – Lo mire y ofreci mi mano.

-Esta bien, nos vemos en el hospital. –Tomo mi mano en saludo y subí a la ambulancia.

_Bella, sé que no puedes leerme la mente pero no quiero perderte. Te amo y te amare por te necesito, te amo_- Fue lo único que podía maquinar, suprimí un sollozo. Otra daga se hizo presente en mi corazón muerto.

* * *

><p><em>Aun se preguntaran ¿Cuando pasara lo de la calificacion M?. Bueno como dicen "La paciencia es la ultima que se pierde" entonces a esperar. Pero perdón, asi es la trama ¿Les gusto? ¿O no? Dejen sus comentarios. Esta sera la ultima actualización seguida. ¡Mordidas!- Carline<em>


	5. Esto es para ti EC

**Enséñame a bailar:**

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! No resistí actualizar. Hay una modificación porque sigue el Pov de Edward hasta el próximo Capitulo porque Bella esta inconsciente. Así que disfrútenlo, con respecto a las canciones pueden elegir una de las 2 opciones o escuchar las 2. Espero que les guste el 5º capitulo. Mordidas. Carline.<em>

_Canciones elegidas: Stay- Bon Jovi/ Run- Snow Patrol._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Esto es para ti.<strong>

**Edward Pov:**

El viaje al hospital es eterno, los paramédicos se percataron que Bella tenia un tobillo desguinzado _**(N/A: Esguinsado, como se le diga),**_ sus manos tenían unos pequeños rasguños, tome la pálida mano de Bella, la acaricie y bese su palma herida. El vestido azul estaba hermoso a pesar de que parte de el estuviera rasgado y lleno de ramitas y manchas de barro, sus cabellos estaban en las misma situación, le quite algunas ramitas, bese su frente y aspire su aroma que era adictivo. Mi propia marca de heroína.

Le pusieron suero que venia con un somnífero para que Bella descansara, seguí admirando su cuerpo hasta que llegamos al hospital, donde le pedí al paramédico que llamara a Carlisle, era mi única esperanza y al único que le dejaría la vida de mi amada en sus manos.

Carlisle llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, _"¿Edward? ¿Qué ocurrió?"_- Pregunto cuando me vio.

-Te lo contare mas tarde – Sisee rápidamente.

Y se llevo con el a Bella, me senté en el sillón dela sala de espera, todo era inmaculadamente blanco, sonreí al recordar a Bella decir en sueños "Todo es demasiado verde" pero otra daga atravesó mi pecho, _"No quiero perderla"_ me repetí, cerré los ojos y me imagine a Bella sana y salva en biología con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos con brillo pícaro cuando descubría algo, su tímida sonrisa. De nuevo mis ojos me picaron y reprimí un sollozo, un llanto sin lágrimas que nunca salió durante casi un siglo fue reprimido.

Escuchaba los pensamientos de las enfermeras y doctores que pasaban y no dejaban mucho que desear:_ "¿Es el hijo del ?", "¿Qué hace acá?", "Se_ _ve tan sexy con ese traje", "¿Vendrá a ver a la hija del Jefe Swan?"_ **¡BINGO!**. Pero además de la hija del Jefe, yo amo a esa chica. Mire a la enfermera con los aun llorosos por la ponzoña, fije mi vista en ella, su mente quedo en blanco y dio media vuelta.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y una corriente de aire frio me hizo levantar la mirada, era el Jefe Swan que lloraba dentro de su mente y sus facciones eran mas heladas que el iceberg que hundió al _Titanic_ hace casi un mes atrás.

Baje la mirad, tome la cajita con la flor de Bella y comencé a juguetear con ella. Estaba nervioso porque recién tomaba razón de lo que dije en la escuela, creo que es hora de afrontar los hechos, me enamore de Isabella, en un momento de desesperación declare mi amor ante su padre y sus colegas, le salve la vida y el Jefe agradecido me debe un favor.

Justo en ese momento el hilo de mis pensamientos fueron cortados porque el sillón se movió, crujio y con ello el traje azul de policía se vio. La mirada de Charlie Swan estaba fija en mi cara que al parecer estaba muy seria para el momento, gire mi vista ante el y suspiro, creyendo que me iba a ignorar y pensó: _"Ahora o Nunca, Charlie"_

-¿De verdad la amas? –Su susurro fue solo para mí y tenia una nota de nerviosismo que era muy evidente

-Si, señor.-Conteste mas seguro de mi mismo de lo que pensaba.

-Gracias, te debo mucho, Edward – Sonrió el Jefe y una lagrima pasaba por su mejilla derecha

Le palmee el hombro con un poco de fuerza en señal de apoyo.

-¿Que puedo hacer para recompensarte? – Susurro mientras limpiaba sus ojos.

No respondí, estaba apunto de decir de que ninguna cosa seria importante para mi, pero una ampolleta en mi cabeza se encendió, puse nuevamente la mano en su hombro, respire profundo y propuse lo quería mas en el mundo: _**(N/A: Les recomiendo de rodillas que pongan de música: "Please Don't Go" de la BSO de Water for Elephants, de aquí esta el final de capitulo)**_

-Jefe Swan –El aludido me miro- Quiero que me recompense de esta forma, me gustaría que me diera la autorización de conquistar el corazón de Bella y acompañarla en esto. ¿Seria eso posible? Amo a Bella mas que mi vida, no podría vivir con ella, solo quiero una oportunidad ¿Por favor?

El padre de Bella dejo libre sus lágrimas que corrieran por sus mejillas, su cara tenia una sonrisa ensombrecida por el llanto.

-¿Edward? –Lo mire- Cuando me enamore de la madre de Bella, sentí lo mismo que tu por una oportunidad en su corazón, no lo suplique de esta forma pero eso era lo quería decirle cuando se fue con Bella a Florida pero fui un cobarde –Un sollozo salió de su pecho- Pero quiero que sepas que yo te dejo amar, cuidar y proteger a mi hija entre tus brazos. No me tomes a mal pero quiero lo mejor para mi hija y sé que ella te ama. –Lo mire sorprendido por dicho comentario- Lo dijo en sueños y como mi madre dijo: "Los sueños son un indicador de amor y con eso demuestran los sentimientos".

Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrace y comencé a sollozar con el. Sus palabras me hicieron reaccionar, me había dejado y yo prometí quererla hasta el fin y eso hare. Una fría mano me hizo reaccionar: _Carlisle._

-Isabella a sido estabilizada, ¿Alguien quiere verla?

Charlie puso una mano en mi hombro, sorbió sus narices y dijo con voz quebrada:

-Ve a verla, hijo. Estoy en deuda contigo –Sonrió y se acomodó en el sofá.

Temeroso. Me levante del sofá, Charlie aun me sonreía y asentía levemente con la cabeza, dando su aprobación tanto mental como física. Carlisle sonrió y susurro: Los dejare un rato a solas y hablare con el jefe Swan, cuida a Bella por favor. Asenti entre a la habitación donde estaba Bella, se veía hermosa y parecía una princesa como la Bella durmiente, no esa no. O mejor Blanca Nieves, no mejor no. Ella era mi princesa… _Mi Bella._

Su pelo estaba cómodamente puesto como un abanico en la almohada que hacia contraste con su pálida y cremosa piel, sus parpados cerrados mostrando unas pequeñas ojeras, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, su respiración y sus latidos de su corazón acompasados, su aroma era limpio, exquisito. Ella es perfecta.

Me acerque lentamente, tome una silla de plástico, la puse al lado de la camilla. Acaricie sus rizos castaños y bese su frente, sentí que algo me incomodaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, urge en el y encontré la cajita con la flor de la graduación. Contuve la respiración mientras desprendia la tapa del recipiente, saque el brazalete con cuidado y lo puse en su muñeca izquierda que bese. Tome su mano y la acaricie. Me quede ahí unas 2 horas, después me instale en el mullido sillón de cuero blanco de la habitación. _"Esto es para ti_" Pensé.

_Y la conclusión de esta larga noche es: Nunca dejare de amarte, no te vayas nunca, te amo y es lo único que siento por ti._

* * *

><p><em>T-T Dios, como llore con esto. Bueno es la culminacion del laaaargo Pov Edward ahora si, habra Pov's intercalados. No tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar por ahora disfruten la actualización. ¡Mordidas!- Carline<em>


	6. ¿EsEdward Cullen? IS

**Enséñame a bailar:**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: Tengo una calculadora, la saga completa, la revista <em>Glamour<em> en donde sale KStew pero Twilight su ambiente y sus personajes son de S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><em>Hey! He vuelto una actualización después de todo, les doy mis felices pascuas atrasadas…. Emmm… Hoy es un buen día, así que actualizare. La calificación del fic será cambiada a K+ porque aun no me quiero aventurar a los lemmons o violencia TAN extrema. Sin mas les dejo el 6º capitulo. ¡Mordidas!- Carline<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Canciones recomendadas: Teenage Dream- Katy Perry y Walk- Foo Fighters<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 6: ¿Es… Edward Cullen?<strong>_

**_Bella Pov:_** **_( N/A: Pongan Walk)_**

Mi último recuerdo antes de que todo se pusiera negro y pesado era la oscuridad del bosque pero antes, mucho antes de mi escapada monumental, sin contar que mi torpeza no hizo acto de presencia en esa salida casi teatral. Fueron los ojos topacios de Edward Cullen mirándome con sorpresa y un brillo de ternura en sus luceros dorados destacando de todos los estudiantes de la escuela con ojos de sorpresa e incredulidad frente a mi reciente confesión de amor.

Mis sentidos que estuvieron muy alerta durante mi periodo de inconciencia, una voz aterciopelada afirmando una promesa de amor hacia mi como "_No quiero perderte, yo también te amo, Bella" _¿Pero donde había escuchado esa voz muy parecida a un coro de ángeles? , mi mente vago por recuerdos del instituto más allá de la decisión de ir al baile y enfrentar mis miedos.

**_-Inicio del Flash back-_**

_Han tocado el timbre para ir a comer, yo no tenia tanta hambre para ir a la cafetería e ir a escuchar los planes banales de las chicas para invitar a sus parejas o que vestidos van a usar, así que me desvié a la biblioteca, mi gastada edición de Cumbres Borrascosas me esperaba para volver a encantarme con la Inglaterra del comienzo siglo XIX._

_Estaba demasiado concentrada en la historia, que olvide el sonido del timbre, cuando divise solamente a la bibliotecaria ordenando los libros, salí disparada del recinto y su agradable olor a libros y llegue justo antes del que el profesor cerrara la puerta._

_-Señorita Swan es excelente honrar de su presencia ¿Por qué no toma asiento y pone atención a la lección? –Me pregunto el Señor Banner, profesor de Biología_

_Asentí avergonzada, ya estaba sintiendo mi cara caliente mientras avanzaba por el pequeño trecho, con la cabeza gacha, sentía la mirada clavada en mi espalda de Mike –Lo vi de reojo- (Nota Mental: Salir rápido del salón y hacer novillos para evitarlo), me senté en el silencio sepulcral de todos, saque mi libro y mi block de notas, fije la mirada en el pizarrón y el profesor comenzó a dar su charla sobre la Teoría celular, algo que ya dominaba hace mucho pero sentía a alguien que me miraba, observe de reojo a mi lado y una mirada color caramelo estaba fijándose en mi. Edward Cullen._

_¿Ya mencione que Edward falto por mas de 3 semanas? Bueno estaba ahí sentado, no era ilusión óptica, las manos me picaba por las ansias de tocar sus pálidos pómulos pero quien era yo para hacerlo…. Wow… se ve mucho más hermoso desde la última vez que lo vi. Una belleza sobre humana._

_La clase paso como un borrón frente a mis ojos por pasarme mirando sus expresiones y sus ojos. Faltaban cinco minutos para terminar la hora y el maestro dio la orden para ordenar nuestras cosas y comentar la clase –Lo cual nunca se hace- Me levante a ordenarme para salir corriendo a mi camioneta donde no habrá un Mike que te interrogue pero una voz musical y aterciopelada detuvo el hilo de mis pensamientos…_

_-Hola, soy Edward Cullen, hace semanas que no podía presentarme contigo porque tuve una emergencia familiar ¿Tu eres Bella?_

_-Si…Si… Soy Bella –Respondí con un pequeño susurro_

_Me extendió su mano gentilmente y yo la acepte sintiendo una pequeña corriente eléctrica que provenía de su mano_

_**-Fin del Flash Back- ( N/A: Ahora pongan Teenage Dream)**_

En este estado también había sentido unas corrientes igualitas a las que sentí ese día y la voz era de Edward Cullen. ¡Esperen! ¿Edward Cullen? ¿En serio? ¿El me ama? ¡OH DIOS!

Sentí unos fríos labios en mi frente y en mi mano ¿Serán de el? ¡OH POR DIOS EDWARD CULLEN! El amor de mi vida, entonces el me ama. Que felicidad para estar inconsciente.

El olor a esterilizado llego a mi nariz y me comenzó a molestar, arrugue mi nariz, escuche unos pitidos, quería saber que pasaba sentía pesada mi pierna y mi mano. No aguante mucho sintiendo cosas raras y sensaciones que no tenia antes de que cayera en este estado.

Sin más, abrí los ojos, lo primero que visualice fue un brazalete con una flor blanca demasiado hermosa era parecido a los brazaletes de graduación (N/A: O Ilusiones) esto no lo tenia antes de correr al bosque, esto se esta volviendo extraño. Empecé a observar los alrededores y esta era definitivamente una habitación de hospital, había una televisión apagada, paredes verde menta un sillón blanco donde estaba sentado un Dios Griego caído del cielo en estado catártico mientras observaba las gotas de lluvia caer por la ventana, él se dio cuenta de que lo miraba con detenimiento, me dio una mirada rápida y volvió a su estado zombi.

Puso los ojos como platos, volvió la mirada lentamente hacia mi como si hubiese visto un fantasma y exclamo:

-¡Bella, despertaste! ¡Que bueno! Llamare a Carlisle –Tomo su móvil y empezó a marcar con una velocidad sobrehumana.

Y después de ver esta escena reaccione, definitivamente estaba alucinando: Edward Cullen estaba desesperado porque desperte…. Esto una broma y todo se volvió negro... Otra Vez.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Que les pareció? ¿Aburrido? ¿Divertido? Si no hay algun review... Carline se va de vacaciones ¡Mordidas!<em>**


End file.
